Where do we go from here ?
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: A est tombé mais A a gagné. Les jolies petites menteuses ne sont plus. Elles ont fui Rosewood,seules, quittant leurs amours et leurs amies. Mais serait il possible de tout recommencer lorsqu'elles se retrouvent réunies pour la première fois, six ans plus tard, par le biais d'une mystérieuse enveloppe ? Et surtout est-ce sûr ? [Ezria, Haleb, Emison, Spoby, Paily]
1. Prologue

Coucou les enfants ! Je suis de retour ! Depuis que Marlene King a annoncé le saut dans le temps pour la saison 6B, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer. Alors voilà ma vision des choses, en espérant que cela vous plaise.  
Dans ce futur il y a donc des nouveaux personnages mais les fille cherchent à renouer le contact avec leurs amies et leurs amoureux de l'époque.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque vous vous appelez Hanna Marin, Spencer Hasting, Emily Field, ou bien Aria Montgomery et que les médias vous affabulent du surnom « les jolies petites menteuses » vous avez le choix entre deux options : rester unies face à l'adversité ou bien se séparer et tout recommencer à zéro. Bien sûr les quatre amies ou du moins les cinq, depuis le retour d'Alison avaient toujours affrontées chaque ennemis, traversées chaque épreuves ensemble mais si il y avait une menace contre laquelle elles n'avaient pas pu lutter c'était le temps.

Le temps s'était écoulé à une vitesse ahurissante, poussant les jeunes femmes dans différentes direction, et s'il leur semblait que la remise des diplômes et la fin du lycée étaient à des années lumières derrière elles, tout cela n'était en réalité arrivé il y a seulement six ans. Mais six ans c'est long quand on est jeune et que sa vie ne fait que commencer, tout peut arriver. En six ans des rêves peuvent se réaliser, des cœurs peuvent se briser mais surtout les personnes peuvent changer. Les cinq amies avaient gardé le contact pendant la première année mais bien vite elles avaient arrêté les efforts et s'étaient éloignées les une des autres. C'est ainsi qu'aucunes d'entre elles ne s'attendaient à recevoir d'avril une enveloppe argenté avec simplement leurs noms écrit à l'encre noir sur le devant.

L'enveloppe de Spencer arriva tandis que cette dernière était partie faire son jogging matinal dans les rues endormies de Sydney. La chaleur n'était alors pas trop oppressante et l'éveil de la ville était une chose qu'elle aimait observer. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le hall de son immeuble elle croisa Melissa qui tenait la dite lettre ainsi que des croissants de la boulangerie française préférée de Spencer. Melissa lui tendit la lettre et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, s'attendant à ce que sa petite sœur essaye de monter les marches plus rapidement que l'ascenseur mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer l'enveloppe, l'observant sous tous ses recoins, des souvenirs du règne de A lui revenant en mémoire. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ainsi que son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrit, son contenu la surprit mais elle fut soulagée en découvrant de quoi il s'agissait.

Aria n'était pas du genre à payer quelqu'un pour un travail qu'elle pouvait faire elle-même, et bien qu'elle ait une assistante la jeune femme aimait trier son courrier elle-même. Aux premiers abords elle n'avait pas accordé plus d'importance qu'il n'en fallait à cette enveloppe qui trainait sur son bureau dans la pile de courrier hallucinante et dont elle craignait ne jamais atteindre la fin. Mais au bout de quelques minutes à éplucher les enveloppes, faisant un tri entre les courriers juridiques, les nouveaux manuscrits et le courrier personnel, ce bout de papier argenté, au coin légèrement abimés attira son attention, dessinant un sourire sur son visage. Ce fut surement la seule des quatre amies à se douter de ce que l'enveloppe contenait.

-« Mademoiselle Dilaurentis, vous avez du courrier ! s'exclama un jeune homme qui travaillait pour la production de la série d'Alison.

La blonde lui sourit puis récupéra l'enveloppe et l'observa longuement. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture mais il lui était impossible de mettre un nom sur son auteure. Alison posa la lettre sur la table de sa caravane et retourna se faire coiffer, réservant la lecture du courrier à plus tard, mais n'arrivant pas à résister à sa curiosité légendaire, elle interrompît le travail de la coiffeuse pour ouvrir l'intrigante enveloppe.

Emily eut plus de mal à découvrir l'enveloppe que le reste des filles, après une nuit à faire la fête tout est plus compliqué. La brune venait de se lever et sa tête lui tournait mais il faut dire qu'elle avait l'habitude. Dans la panière à courrier sur la table du salon de la maison de sororité Emily aperçut l'enveloppe qui régnait sur la pile de courrier mais ce n'est qu'après avoir avalé une aspirine qu'elle se décida à aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Au contraire des autres elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture, et son cœur fit des bons dans sa poitrine. Emily qui avait l'habitude de tout conservé en souvenir, ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe et ne put s'empêcher de crier un petit cri en découvrant son contenu.

Les enveloppes contenaient un carton d'invitation argenté et sur ce dernier était inscrit à la main le texte suivant :

"Mademoiselle Hanna Marin et Monsieur Nate Smith,

Ont l'honneur de vous inviter à leur mariage.

Réservez la date du 8 Mai ainsi, que vos plus belles tenues,

Et venez célébrer l'amour à Rosewood."

Et c'est ainsi que les cinq amies allaient être réunies pour la première fois en six ans. Mais six ans auront-ils été suffisants pour effacer les peines de cœurs, les trahisons et autres petit secrets qui avaient finis par les séparer. Pourraient-elles se pardonner et redevenir les amies qu'elles ont pu être par le passé ? Et comment réagiront-elles face à leurs premiers amours ? Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas je vais m'assurer que ce soit un véritable enfer. Vous me pensez disparut pour toujours ? Mais non, je suis de retour, et cette fois ci je compte bien rester. -A

* * *

Alors un petit avis sur ce prologue ? Des prognostiques sur l'avenir des persos ?Des choses que vous voulez voir arriver ? Dîtes moi tout !  
xoxo


	2. Chapter 1 : The Lucky Ones

Hey dolls, pour l'instant l'histoire se centre sur Hanna et Aria mais les autres jolies petites menteuses ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

Hanna Marin semblait tout avoir pour être heureuse, et tous les jours elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même en se coiffant devant le miroir le matin. La jeune femme avait tout ce que les autres désiraient : de l'argent, un corps de rêve, un métier hors du commun et un petit ami parfait. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas assez, puisque peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait faire elle n'était jamais comblée. Malgré ses doutes quotidiens, que son psy associait à un trouble post traumatique suite au règne de A, elle avait décidé d'épousait Nate. Sa rencontre avec le jeune homme n'était pas très extraordinaire et bien qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir raconter une histoire fabuleuse il fallait qu'elle se contente de dire que les deux amoureux s'étaient rencontrés grâce à Aria. Du moins, Aria avait tout fait pour qu'ils se rencontrent et elle n'avait pas tort ça avait été un coup de foudre immédiat.

\- _Je te le promets Hanna, tu l'adorerais ce type ! Répétait pour la énième fois la brune tandis que la blonde se brossait les dents. Il est drôle, intelligent, il est major de sa promo en droit et surtout il n'a aucune idée de qui nous sommes._

\- _Bah c'est génial, gardes le pour toi ! S'exclama la blonde avant de cracher son dentifrice. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis as prête à rencontrer quelqu'un. Et puis je me brosse les dents, je n'ai pas le droit à un peu d'intimité ?_

 _Aria haussa les sourcils, leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire._

\- _Hanna on partage un appartement de 20 mètres carré, l'intimité n'est pas un truc qu'on peut se permettre. Et puis en parlant de Nate, je te l'ai déjà dit, les mecs j'arrête. J'en ai marre d'être défini par quelqu'un je veux vivre pour moi maintenant !_

 _Hanna explosa de rire avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de lui lancer :_

\- _Moi je ne pourrais pas me passer de mec, juste de relation sérieuse !_

\- _Tu sous entends quoi là ?_

\- _Rien, rien madame la bonne sœur !_

\- _Est-ce qu'une bonne sœur utiliserait le cadeau que tu m'as offert pour mes 21 ans ? pouffa Aria._

\- _Whoua, elle a bien changé la petite Aria Montgomery ! s'amusa Hanna._

\- _C'est toi qui parles ! lui rétorqua la brune_

 _Les deux amies explosèrent de rire puis la plus petite revint à la charge._

\- _Non mais sérieusement Hanna, tu pourrais essayer de le rencontrer. J'aimerais revoir la petite lumière qu'il y avait dans tes yeux quand tu étais encore avec Caleb, souffla-t-elle comme si le nom du garçon était une insulte._

 _Hanna força un léger sourire et son cœur se serra un peu au nom de Caleb. Ils s'étaient séparés il y a deux ans, il était temps pour elle de passer à autre chose._

\- _Tu sais quoi présentes moi le ! Mais faut pas que ça ait l'air d'un rendez vous arrangé !_

\- _T'inquiètes pas je gère ! lança Aria avant d'attraper son sac et de filer en cours._

 _Le soir même, alors qu'Hanna rentrait de son stage chez Vanity Fair, elle découvrit Aria assise sur le canapé avec un garçon qui se retourna pour la saluer. Et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, la blonde comprit ce que voulait dire son amie quand elle assurait qu'il lui plairait. Sans savoir ce que c'était, il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de ce garçon et lorsqu'il prononça son nom elle se sentit fondre._

Nate entra alors dans la chambre et aperçut Hanna, pensive devant le miroir. Il vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui demander inquiet si tout allait bien.

\- Tu fais quoi, au fait réveillée si tôt ? Je suis désolé si c'est moi qui t'es réveillé.

La blonde lui sourit avant de se pencher pour l'étreindre.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je dois voir Aria après c'est pour ça !

\- Oh d'accord ! Mais t'es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je repensais juste à notre rencontre, j'étais perdue dans mes souvenirs ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

\- Tu te souviens du restaurant italien et du plat de bolognaise pour notre premier rendez vous ? demanda-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, ses mains autour de sa taille et posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

La blonde explosa de rire, et tout en fixant le regard vert de son futur mari dans le miroir elle lui lança :

\- Bien sûr ! Mais si t'en parles à qui que ce soit je demande le divorce !

\- Mais on n'est pas encore mariés !

\- Grève du sexe ! répliqua-t-elle.

Nate explosa de rire avant de la porter et de la jeter sur le lit qui était tout proche. Il grimpa sur elle, froissant son costume bleu, et vint l'embrasser dans le cou, puis alla murmurer dans son oreille :

\- T'en es bien sûre ?

Aria attendait son amie, plongée dans un manuscrit pour faire passer le temps que son amie mettait à arriver. Hanna n'était déjà pas la reine de la ponctualité mais depuis qu'elle possédait son propre magazine les choses s'étaient empirés. Mais le temps passait vite quand elle avait un bon manuscrit à lire, et celui qu'elle avait trouvé dans son courrier hier la captivait. Il s'agissait d'un roman écrit par Mona, et qui abordait le règne de A, de son point de vu. Bien sûr c'était de la fiction mais la réalité était très facile à identifier pour Aria qui l'avait vécu. Cela lui faisait bizarre de devoir s'occuper de ce livre, mais la brune devait avouer qu'il était très bien écrit et que si quelqu'un devait raconter leur histoire autant que ce soit l'une d'entre elles. Dans la maison d'édition, une rumeur courait comme quoi ce livre devrait servir de script à une série, il faudrait éclaircir cette histoire avec les filles quand elles se verraient pour le mariage de Hanna. Cette dernière venait d'arriver et si bien que les filles ne s'étaient pas vues en un an, elle ne semblait pas avoir changée. Elle était toujours habillée avec élégance et classe, en même temps maintenant elle était devenue une prêtresse de la mode. Quand à Aria bien que son style soit devenu plus mature elle était toujours un peu hipster, hors tendance mais très tendance. Les deux filles s'étreignirent et ce fut comme si la distance ne les avait jamais séparée.

\- Alors madame la londonienne, pas trop bizarre d'être de retour dans notre bon vieux New York ? demanda Hanna avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette du café.

\- Je dois avouer que ça m'avait manqué ! mais je suis attristée d'apprendre que ce n'est plus Daniel, le beau serveur qui travail ici !

\- A qui le dis tu ! s'exclama Hanna. En même temps ça fait quoi ? Deux ans que t'es pas revenue ici ?

\- Et oui déjà ! Dire qu'on était toujours fourrées ici pendant la fac !

\- C'était le bon temps, sourit Hanna.

\- Et maintenant regardes nous, toi à la tête d'un magazine, moi directrice d'une maison d'édition ! Qui aurait pensé qu'on en serait là ?

\- Pas moi en tout cas ! s'esclaffa la blonde.

\- Moi non plus ! Tu as eu des nouvelles des filles ? demanda Aria, n'osant pas demander ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir.

\- Tous le monde vient au mariage ! Même Spencer, alors qu'il me semble ne pas lui avoir envoyé d'invitation, lâcha Hanna. Et toi ?

\- Non pas vraiment, à part leurs statuts facebook je n'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles. Et en parlant de Spence tu pourrais lui pardonner, non ?

\- Aria, on a déjà eut cette conversation milles fois, je ne suis pas prête de lui pardonner. Mais bon si je l'ai invité par accident c'est qu'inconsciemment elle me manque, confia la blonde.

\- Notre groupe me manque, avoua Aria.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Hanna. Mais bon, il faut avancer dans la vie et en parlant d'avancer j'ai une question. Tu t'avancerais avec moi vers l'autel en tant que demoiselle d'honneur ?demanda la blonde un sourire sur les lèvres.

Aria prit quelques secondes pour emmagasiner l'information puis poussa un léger petit cri avant de sauter sur son amie pour l'étreindre.

\- Bien sûr ! Oh mon dieu j'ai hâte !

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Hanna. Ce soir on sera à la maison, tout va aller très vite jusqu'au mariage ajouta-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes trinquèrent avec leurs tasses de café, avant de rire une nouvelle fois et de discuter des préparatifs du mariage sans se douter qu'une personne était là, assise dans l'ombre guettant le moment où elle pourrait tout gâcher, parce que après tout, A était mort, non ?

* * *

Alors, que pensez vous de ce début ? Je vous promet un petit peu d'Emison dans le prochain chapitre ! xoxo

PS : pardon pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, j'ai du mal à me relire sans tout supprimer !


End file.
